<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Block by sapphireswimming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054770">Block</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming'>sapphireswimming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gen Work, Humor, One Shot, Writer's Block</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like banging my head on the desk. Multiple times. But then a thought struck me... "Where's the Box Ghost gotten to?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Block</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7768862/1/Block</p><p>Cover art by mirrade, used with permission: https://www.deviantart.com/mirrade/art/Art-Block-309846179</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat staring at the blank document on my computer screen. It had been blank for about two hours now. No matter how hard I tried, I simply couldn't get anything down, couldn't think of anything to even start with. No words, no images, no prompts, nothing. It was the same for both story ideas and school essays.</p><p>Attempts to jump start the process by writing gibberish ended as unintelligibly as they began.</p><p>The simple fact was that I couldn't find it in me to write anything at all.</p><p>And then <em>he </em>showed up, announcing his presence with an obvious "BEWARE!" that couldn't belong to anyone else in the world.</p><p>After groaning and hitting my head on the computer desk a couple times, I suddenly straightened, struck by what could have possibly been the most brilliant idea ever conceived.</p><p>"Hey," I called out to him, "come here!"</p><p>The ghost flew over, thoroughly confused as to why I wasn't screaming in terror at his "cardboard boxes of doom" but actually asking for him to come closer. Apparently, it was a new experience for him.</p><p>"I have something for you," I said, much to his surprise. I too was startled by how quickly I had taken the plunge.</p><p>"You... do?" he asked warily, still testing out this new situation.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a box."</p><p>"A <em>box</em>?" He yelled as his eyes went wide with excitement. There was no turning back now. </p><p>"Well," I quickly moved to clarify before he passed out with joy. "It's a <em>kind</em> of box. It's actually more like a cube than a box, come to think of it. It's a block, to be precise."</p><p>"It does not matter, for as any kind of cubical or box shaped container, I can control to make it obey my very whim to takeover the entire Ghost Zone!"</p><p>"Heh. I was kind of hoping you would say that."</p><p>... the part about the type of box not mattering to him, not the taking over the world spiel.</p><p>"Where is this... block?" the ghost demanded.</p><p>I tapped my head a couple times and he looked entirely lost.</p><p>"It's in my head," I clarified. "It's writer's block. And if you can get it out, it's all yours!"</p><p>When the offer finally sank into his brain, a grin burst out on his now all-too-excited face.</p><p>I confess that I felt a twinge of misgiving as he rushed at me arms outstretched, but he had turned intangible and was rummaging through my head before I could react.</p><p>It didn't hurt, but it definitely felt very odd.</p><p>Then after a minute, I felt him start to pull away, taking a creamy film with him. He looked extremely disappointed at the oozing slime covering his hands until it shimmered and coalesced into a small block in his hand.</p><p>It glowed slightly with dangerous power. The Box Ghost grinned. There was no doubt in his mind that he could control the world with this new acquisition to his collection and frankly, I wasn't sure if I could convince him otherwise.</p><p>He flew off with a cackle but without a 'thank you.'</p><p>I didn't really mind, however, because I whipped around the computer and immediately began to type out the rush of words already threatening to overwhelm me entirely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>